home sweet home
by joseph Saumier
Summary: harry and the gang have to split up again for summer break on their second to last year of school but harry gets on the wrong train and later finds out that he has a sister. and yes he still lives with his aunt.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter

The Starting of summer break

Chapter1

awh only 5 minutes till summer time Harry said to Hermione and Ron.  
So what are you two doing this summer? Well Hermione said with passion I am going on vacation with my family and having parties.  
knowing that she was lying to herself. Hermione lived an abusive lifestyle and was afraid to admit it. She liked to think that she was spoiled with love from her mom and dad. But her dad was an absolute asshole and beat up Hermione all summer long when she got back from wizard school.  
Awh sounds like you are going to have it all planed out this summer Ron said my summer I have to spend with my aunt Katherine. O man I hate her so much that awh never mind it's complicated. At that the bell rang and the whole building was a mad house filled with tears of sadness and filled with tears of happiness.  
well you guys said Harry. I will miss you all and I want to stay in touch they exchanged addresses and phone numbers and hugs as they split up to go to their trains that led them to their homes.  
Harry ran into hagrid. Ump well well Harry are you headed home. Harry looking dumb founded well yeah.  
Awh I'm going to miss ye an I hope to see ya next year will e. yes well shall hagrid as the big giant engulfed him in his big fat belly.


	2. Chapter 2

The wrong way

Chapter2

Well ass you know the first chapter that I wrote was a little two short but this one should be a bit larger.

As Harry boarded the train he looked back to the place where he had left Hagrid and was wondering to himself how it was going to be this year with out Hagrid although he was in his 6th year he would miss Hagrid a lot. Hagrid never would hide anything from Harry, Hermione and Ron but on his 6th year Harry hadn't seen Hagrid most of the summer. And every time he had wondered down to Hagrid's hut to ask for help of answers of any thing on his mind Hagrid wasn't there. But any ways Harry had entered the train and there was a little man it was max the train supervisor. All aboard the Hogwarts express. Well well Harry my boy how are you I haven't seen you here ever how have you been. Well I'm headed home. And am doing just great I finished my 6th year in Hogwarts School. And next year will be my last. Harry said. Well good for you. At that Harry had walked away and got seated and was off on his journey.

** 3 hours later**

Awh Harry had fallen asleep and the train was still going. As Harry was looking out the window of his compartment he noticed unfamiliar thins things he had never seen before. He seen fields, trees and cows. What the hell Harry said with disbelief where am I. and the train started to come to a slow down and Harry was starting to see little building and houses.. Harry had never seen such a small town in his life before a little town called verndale. The hell this is bad Harry was becoming mad at himself haw am I ever going to explain this to my mum and dad there going to kill me. Harry had no choice but to get himself back to that house without having. His mean ass foster parents scold him for hours and the ground him for life.

Harry had an also abusive life just like Hermione. He was left on his aunt and uncles door step. Harry felt as if he was never apart of the family alto he wasn't. He never had a real birth-day party. He never really had a real family he was an out cast a nobody there was nobody there for him except Hermione and Ron and most of the people in Hogwarts but he always wished that he had a real family. A family that would try to help you if you got stranded in a gay ass town named verndale.

How am I going to ever get home? Harry smirked home there is never such a place for me. Harry left the train from the station and as he turned around the train slowly crept away. Good bye and good riddance. Harry had never seen such a small looking town actually he had barley never seen a town rarely and any time that he had seen a town was when his cousin had a party or was when he wanted to go to the store. He was a spoiled brat he got anything that he wanted anything. Harry had become to despise him if he were to ever get that fat pig alone it would at least be his end. Well hello there I have never seen you around these parts before what's your name my name is Harry mam oh well my name is………..

If you want to know the name of the person wait for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**To the rescue **

**Chapter3 **

My name is Moony with a y. well it was nice to meet you moony. But I really have some thing I got to do maybe ill see you later maybe. At that Harry had picked up his bags and walked away. He wanted to figure out how he was going to get home and he had no car and his friends… my friends he pt his hands in his pocket and there they were the phone numbers that Ron and Hermione had exchanged with him. He ran to the pay phone and called the number on the paper. Hermione had answered the phone hello yes Hermione I need help you and Ron need to come and get me. I am stranded out in the middle of nowhere. Please he begged. Harry where are you. And stop begging and wining like a dog. Hermione always corrected Harry when he get out of control. Ok as Harry calmed himself. The only thing I know is the place is named verndale and there are cows, and fields.

Hermione didn't know what she was going to do well this is messed up Harry why do you always have to mess up. Boo Harry jumped and looked back it was moony. Wow what are you doing…. Harry Harry are you there yes im here what happened Herminie asked never mind ill talk later ok just not no. Harry wait. Harry hadn't her and hung up the phone what are you doing Harry asked. well Moony said I was just playing around. didn't mean to scare you. Scare me he said and then in his head he said ok Harry calm yourself down just play along you've had worse happen to you. Am sorry he said that was my. He had to say something my mom. She was telling me to have.. Harry couldn't think anymore awh never mine and I am sorry I got mad ok.

Harry said that he was a little busy and he needed to find a place to stay well you can stay over at my house and I got an extra bed Harry couldn't refuse he needed warmth ok. Harry had accepted the invitation and they headed off to there house. As they walked Harry had asked many questions about where he actually was. And how many years she lived here and actual the more the talked the more Harry liked her. Well she said I think that I have lived here all of my life. At least that's what my parents say.

Well now if I had told you a little about me you would think I am crazy and Harry hadn't even got the chance to say the first thing about himself when the had come upon Mooney's home. Well here we are my house wow Harry had said. The place was a mansion Harry would have ever thought that in a hick town like this that there would ever be a house of this size well are you coming in moony said oh yeah sure as Harry was still shocked. Come on silly as moony giggled Harry finally unlocked from looking at the house and chased after Moony leaving his bags at the beginning of the steps I think I am going to like this place a lot Harry said in his head and I think I am going to just cancel my rescue because this is going to be heaven.


End file.
